Annaliese Hansen
Name: Annaliese Hansen Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: blogging, yoga, astrology, travel/food television shows like Bizarre Food with Andrew Zimmern and Anthony Bourdain: No Reservations, and playing Rock Band on the family’s Xbox 360. Appearance: Annaliese Hansen stands at the unobtrusive, lanky height of 5’9” and weighs an unremarkable 133 pounds. Her face hits all the right angles to give her an overall pretty, albeit ordinary, look. She wears her flaxen blonde hair parted in the center and layered so that it frames her face, setting off her light blue eyes. A narrow, aquiline nose, fair complexion, and naturally soft pink-pale lips, combine with the rest of her features to visibly denote her Nordic heritage. Annalise’s most striking feature is her bangs, which are dyed bright pink with red tips. The majority of Annaliese’s wardrobe comes from the local Hot Topic store. Her look consists of vintage-looking t-shirts of punk and rock bands coupled with washed out, slightly tattered straight legged blue jeans held up by a metal studded belt. She can usually be seen sporting her favorite pair of Converse, which are the traditional black and white checkerboard pattern that she had personalized by coloring in various white blocks with pink and yellow highlighters. The look is completed by roughly two dozen neon jelly bracelets equally distributed on both wrists. Biography: Annaliese Hansen is the second of three children born to Edgar and Marie Hansen. She seems to suffer from a textbook case of Middle Child Syndrome, an ordinary child sandwiched between her more extraordinary siblings. The eldest Hansen child, Aric, was captain of the school hockey team his junior and senior year at Bayview before receiving a full athletic scholarship to attend the University of Maine. The youngest Hansen child, Abigail, is an eighth grader at Linwood Monroe School and a gifted pianist. While Annaliese is academically gifted, prior to her entry into junior high, she had not found an extracurricular area in which she excelled like her siblings. In an effort to stand out and attract her parent’s attention by flaunting their very traditional Protestant beliefs, in seventh grade, Annaliese began to dabble in the art of astrology. She was particularly intrigued by the accuracy of her daily horoscope in the newspaper, and by how many of the Gemini traits fit her. She began to buy ‘how to cast your own chart’ astrology books and set about creating natal charts for her friends and classmates, reveling the small measure of instant celebrity her unique skills provided for her. After a few months, the brief buzz wore off for her friends, but Annaliese’s fascination did not wane. Despite the decided lack of parental alarm and concern, she continued exploring her astrological interests. This endeavor became a part of her daily routine, which led to Annaliese becoming a bit superstitious and indecisive if she did not check her horoscope before beginning her day. The next major milestone in Annaliese’s “growth as a human being” arrived unexpectedly one day in sophomore English. Her teacher arranged for a guest speaker to address the class on the issue of human rights around the world. Annaliese was pleasantly surprised to see that their speaker was a good-looking young man from one of the colleges who was the vice president of the local Amnesty International chapter. Initially she paid attention because the speaker was attractive, but the images and information he presented soaked in. By the end of the presentation, she was asking about volunteer opportunities. This began a pattern of behavior for Annaliese. She would discover an issue or cause, become extremely passionate about said issue, work to raise awareness or gather support for the issue for several weeks, then gradually lose interest and move on to the next issue or cause. This lack of dedication to a single cause or group initially concerned her parents, but they eventually chose to view their daughter’s behavior as an indication that perhaps their middle child might settle on a career that would benefit the local or global community. Encouraged by her parents’ approval and by the idea that she was making a difference, Annaliese began blogging about her activities in an effort to spread awareness about her issue-of-the-week and to urge other teenagers and her classmates to become more active themselves. Her classmates have long since become accustomed to being subjected to an “Annaliese rant” during her initial excitement about her latest cause, but they have learned that her excitement passes as quickly as it begins. When not at school or working on her current issue, Annaliese can be found doing one of several activities to help her relax. She takes yoga classes at a nearby gym, which she feels not only helps to keep her fit and healthy but it encourages her spiritual growth. She particularly enjoys the meditation aspect of the activity and believes that it keeps her centered. Another activity that helps Annaliese relax is watching travel/food shows on the Travel Channel. She finds the shows a mellow but interesting mix of cultural exploration and food porn. If all else fails to relax her, she can be found in her basement, playing Rock Band at top volume. Advantages: Annaliese is deceptively fit, thanks to her yoga training. Classmates may overlook her or discount her as a threat because of her flighty nature. Disadvantages: Annaliese has trouble making decisions when she has not read her horoscope for the day. In spite of her familiarity with violent issues like human rights violations, Annaliese has never faced any hardships or been in a fight. Designated Number: Female Student no. 73 --- Designated Weapon: Dragon Chakram Conclusion: Here, G73. Let me read your horoscope. The planets are all aligned, so let's see... Oh, what a surprise! It says here on my chart that you're going to die a terrible death because your dragon chakram didn't help you much! Shocking. Not even yoga will help you now. The above biography is as written by BetaKnight. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: BetaKnight Kills: None Killed By: Alex White Collected Weapons: None Allies: Raymond Dawson Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Annaliese is currently tied with R.J. Lowe, Joe Rios, Peter Siu, and Garry Villette for being rolled the most times in V4; 4 times in all. *1st roll: Swap card used, Aislyn McCreery dying instead. *2nd roll: Nulled by her handler. *3rd roll: Hero card used, ZombiexCreame's Tim Questiare taking her place. *4th roll: Was not saved. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Annaliese, in chronological order. The Past: *Evil Flourishes When Good Men do Nothing Pre-Game: *9 Out of 10 Students Say Statistics Suck *Down the back of the building *Theoretically V4: *Just Like a Hangover, But Without All the Fun *Jesus Loves the Little Children *Just a Kid, Napping *Corpsewalker *What Goes Up... *The Man Your Man Could Smell Like *Monsters Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Annaliese Hansen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Another great character cut down tragically right before the escape. If I recall correctly, Annaliese started out as BetaKnight's afterthought character. Even in pregame, though, she grew into herself, leading the way in various scenes. Annaliese was a character who was really fun in good ways. She could deliver non-sequiturs without it getting old because most of them came in dialogue, and were obviously her either making light or coping mechanisms. Then, of course, there's Annaliese's friendship with Ray. It was great because it was a friendship that developed on the island that felt natural. The two characters clicked in an unusual way, working off of each other and avoiding a lot of the usual island pitfalls. That their relationship was platonic was a very nice change of pace. They always felt like they cared for each other, and they grew to know each other and form a cohesive team even over a short space of time. It was heartbreaking to see one of them die so shortly before the other made it out. Annaliese was one of the characters who got the most posthumous respect from her in-game peers, and I think that also speaks to how a lot of handlers felt about her. She was almost impossible to dislike, and I think everyone missed her. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students